


Паразит

by nocxurna



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: В её мире [на её Берегу среди дохлых китов и крабов] ему тоже нет места.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 23





	Паразит

Фрэджайл смотрит на него равнодушно, и это равнодушие душит его куда сильнее, чем вся её ненависть, которую она когда-то испытывала. Потому что ненависть — это сильное чувство; ненависть являлась доказательством его превосходства, а теперь она смотрит на него этим своим пустым взглядом, и Хиггс готов поклясться: где-то там в глубине её глаз прячется жалость. Фрэджайл жалеет его, такого слабого и никчёмного, и Хиггс бесится больше не от того факта, что она смеет ставить себя выше него, а её правоты. Он в самом деле слабый и никчёмный, дурак дураком, решивший откусить больше, чем способен прожевать.

Но вместо того, чтобы просто дать ему уже спокойно сдохнуть, [дорогая] Амелия вышвыривает его обратно в реальность, как нашкодившего котёнка. Буквально выблёвывает вместе со смолой и хиралием, потому что в её мире [на её Берегу среди дохлых китов и крабов] ему тоже нет места.

Потому что Хиггс всего лишь паразит.

Присасывается пиявкой к борющимся за существование формам жизни и ворует их жизненную энергию. Сначала к Фрэджайл и её компании. Потом к Амелии — о, вот у кого был действительно мощный запас! Теперь — к Сэму. А Бриджес ведь тот ещё терпила и добряк: прекрасно всё понимает, но ничего не делает. Ни разу не скажет взять уже яйца в кулак и пойти заработать на жизнь самостоятельно. Не вышвырнет его из убежища, не поставит никаких условий, исключительно соблюдение которых позволило бы Монагану остаться [«кончай уже играть мудака» не считается] — ни-че-го. Сэм может быть и молчит, а вот Фрэджайл говорит уверенно.

— У меня есть предложение, — говорит она. Хиггсу всё ещё не нравится её тон. Она уже находится в «я-уже-оставила-всё-прошлое-дерьмо-позади» фазе, в то время как он сам застрял в предыдущей. В нём растёт отвращение и ненависть, такая едкая и липкая ненависть, потому что выбор, который Фрэджайл ему дала, был настолько смехотворным и несправедливым, что хотелось перегрызть ей глотку. Даже с учётом того, что он, может быть, и заслужил. [она хотела бросить его одного на Берегу до скончания веков и дольше] [это хуже смерти, это хуже всего того, что он сделал с ней; никто такого, блядь, не заслуживает] [даже Амелия отделалась каким-то жалким выговором по сравнению с ним, так почему именно ему досталось так, будто это Хиггс тут главный злодей, а не она] [ещё возьмитесь с ней за ручки — _вы же все такие дружные, объединённые прочными узами_ — а его оставьте в изгоях] [ох, подождите-ка, так оно и есть]

[иногда ему кажется, один только Сэм не пытается лицемерить, а серьёзно относится к связям, которые устанавливает] [поэтому и молчит]

— Тебе дали второй шанс, так соберись и попробуй исправить дерьмо, которое сам же и натворил, — продолжает Фрэджайл. _Твоего лица всё равно никто не знает, кроме нас двоих,_ говорит она. _Работай на меня_ — и есть её предложение, и Хиггсу тошно от него и самого себя заодно. Это всё подаётся под таким незамысловатым соусом как: «Заслужи дарованный тебе шанс», — но Хиггс знает подтекст, который Фрэджайл за этим соусом прячет.

[будто он этот шанс просил]  
[будто он просил вообще что-либо из этого]  
[можете засунуть его себе поглубже в задницу и использовать вместо дилдо]

~~но его долг по отношению к Сэму растёт, и Хиггс чувствует, как увеличивается вес на плечах с каждым чёртовым днём, и ничего, блядь, с этим не делает.  
~~  
[иногда он думает, у Фрэджайл яйца побольше их обоих вместе взятых будут] [страшная женщина]

Когда Хиггс выходит из её кабинета, Сэм нервно подрывается с кресла и описывает вокруг него дугу в несколько шагов. Бриджес похож на большого лохматого пса на цепи, завидевшего хозяина и теперь нарезающего круги от волнения, потому что подойти хочется, но не получается. Хотел бы Хиггс быть ему хозяином, но он никто.

— Зачем она хотела тебя видеть?  
— Просила поделиться туториалом по рисованию стрелок, — уголок губ дёргается в усмешке, — надеется стать более привлекательной. Ну, знаешь, с её-то телом только на лицо одна надежда.

Сэм смотрит на него так, что Хиггса сразу начинает поедать совесть за сказанное и содеянное, но это ничего.  
Он всего лишь паразит.  
Он заслуживает.

— Не хочешь — можешь и не говорить, но давай выбивай из себя эту дурь.

Хиггс лишь сильнее тянет губы в фальшивой ухмылке.

— Я не могу избавиться от того, кто я есть.

[даже если он ненавидит себя всей душой] [той жалкой её частью, что до сих пор трепыхается в предсмертной агонии]

— Я уже это говорил, — Бриджес смотрит на него так серьёзно, что у Хиггса от чего-то колет в груди. Такое ноющее и тоскливое чувство, от которого кажется, что вот-вот захлебнёшься, — но тебе не нужно больше прятаться за своей маской, Хиггс. Ты был тем ещё мудаком, и это не уменьшит вес твоих проступков, но это не значит, что тебе нужно продолжать увеличивать их количество. Просто, блядь, будь собой и перестань прикидываться тем, кем уже не являешься.

[иногда ему кажется, Сэм после той их схватки теперь знает его как облупленного, и его это пугает]

Ты можешь попробовать исправить дерьмо, которое натворил.  
Не надежда. Не приказ.  
Предложение.

Он может попробовать, и даже если нихрена у него не выйдет, попытка — уже результат.

Это так смешно, потому что сказано Фрэджайл, но это именно то, чего хотел бы от него Сэм. Потому что он единственный, кто, кажется всё-таки немного беспокоится за его судьбу.

В этом Хиггс всё ещё не уверен.

[потому что все проявления заботы с детства выражались лишь кулаками]  
[Хиггс умом понимает, что бывает и по-другому, но для него подобная вольность существует лишь где-то в другой вселенной] [там, где нет его]

Это так смешно, потому что самому ему претит мысль пытаться стать лучше. В этом нет смысла, ничто не имеет смысла, тем более — его жалкая жизнь. Срать он хотел на прощение, на грехи, на людей — он здесь чужой и своим никогда не станет, даже если Бриджес приложит все возможные усилия, чтобы это исправить. У его истории не будет счастливого конца.

И тем не менее.

Он же не может всю оставшуюся жизнь просто околачиваться возле Сэма, пользуясь его… чем? Добротой? Хиггс не знает ответа [ему хочется смеяться до хрипа в голосе] [до слёз из глаз, вызванных очередным срывом]. Что он знает точно, так это то, что его совесть грызёт за вот это вот всё, и после стольких лет её отчаянного подавления она отыгрывается на нём по полной. Давит на плечи, сильнее и сильнее, будто он опять таскает все эти посылки. Что-то ему подсказывает, весь тот груз, что взвалила бы на него Фрэджайл в результате их замечательного сотрудничества, вышел бы легче. Потому что у Бриджеса в убежище засело три рта, два из которых паразиты, и один помочь не может чисто физически. Сколько бы Сэм не истаптывал ноги, долго он в одиночку не продержится. Потому что паразиты в первую очередь наносят вред.

— Фрэджайл предложила мне работу, — всё-таки говорит он и невольно задерживает дыхание, будто его немедленно погонят в путь ссаными тряпками. Сэм одаривает его удивлённым взглядом и какое-то время молчит. То ли слова взвешивает, то ли просто не знает, что сказать. Хрен его поймёшь иногда.  
— И что ты решил? — наконец спрашивает Бриджес. В голосе нет ни упрёка, ни давления. В нём нет вообще ничего такого, за что можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы придумать какую-нибудь одному ему смешную шутку. Или устроить скандал.

Монаган неопределённо ведёт плечом.

— Да вот думаю согласиться, — голос нарочито небрежен, Хиггс вздёргивает подбородок и ухмыляется. — Сыт по горло уже этими четырьмя стенами да мелкой поганкой, с которой вечно приходится нянчиться.

Бриджес хмурится и что-то для себя решает с пару мгновений, а затем приободряюще похлопывает Хиггса по спине [у того из лёгких выбивает весь воздух от неожиданности]. Сэм улыбается. Почти незаметно, но Монаган слишком хорошо изучил его мимику за эти несколько лет, потому за движение цепляется взглядом сразу. В голове происходит сбой системы, не иначе.

[не привык он к такому] [не привык и привыкнуть не сможет]  
[Хиггс растерянно моргает, уставившись на него в ответ]

— Возможно, ты прав, — говорит Сэм. — Свежий воздух явно пойдёт тебе на пользу.

Монаган усмехается и переводит тему в более безопасное русло. То, в котором Хиггс не будет чувствовать себя слабым, уязвлённым, в котором он сможет занять лидирующую роль в разговоре и отпустить в сторону Бриджеса пару колкостей, потому что в этом он хорош.

Так он не будет думать о том, что не заслуживает ничего из того, что получил. Второго шанса. Беспокойства Сэма. Его попыток приободрить. Фрэджайл, согласившейся пойти с ним на контакт и пытающейся ему помочь. Даже мелкой девчонки, дожидающейся их в убежище, чтобы скорее показать свои новые рисунки, Хиггс не заслуживает.

Он всё ещё всего лишь паразит. И когда-нибудь обязательно станет тем, что уничтожит Сэма.  
Но он также может принести и небольшую пользу, правда же?  
Хотя бы пока.


End file.
